The Demonic Gunslinger
by scarface101
Summary: On the brink of death after the 4th Shinobi War, Naruto is reincarnated as 'Rokuro Okajima' instead of being a subservient paper-pusher he became a legendary freelance merc known as: The Undertaker. What will happen if he joins Lagoon company? Answer: A lot of f*cking chaos. Naruto x harem of four.


**A/N. Another new story. Well I won't waste your time with a long rant so I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**Next Update: Uzumaki Meister, Gods among us and Maelstrom of Hellsing; in that order.**

**Credits: This fanfic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc's sadly neither will appear since they won't fit.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

So there I was lying on my death bed, suffering from Youkai poisoning after absorbing the Youkai of the other tailed beasts when Kami-sama herself offered me a second chance. And I was like 'I'll take it.' As it turns out I was reincarnated as a 'Rokuro Okajima' or rather that was my name until I legally changed to Naruto Uzumaki then after a few months my new body morphed into the likeness of my old one, I can't do Jutsu anymore and I can only use the bare minimum of Chakra, but that never stopped from learning how to use my new tools of the trade, namely guns.

As it turns out 'Rokuro's' parent's wanted him to be a salary man, I said 'fuck that' and left. Not long after-words I decided to become a mercenary, and it's been four whole years since I started my brand new profession. In fact I've become so damn good at my job, I earned the nickname 'The Undertaker' whenever someone learns who I am they piss themselves which seems to happen 9/10 times. **(A/N. Not named after the wrestler, so don't make any jokes about that. If you want the real reason I chose that nickname then go on Youtube and watch the animated short film titled: The Backwater Gospel.)**

Now my latest contract came from some guy named Kageyama, he wants me to take some kind of data disk to its destination. At first I wanted to say 'no' since I don't do delivery boy jobs but I had nothing better to do, plus I had a gut feeling that something interesting might happen on this job. Shall we find out?

**Story Start.**

"Okay, how did this happen again?" one Naruto Uzumaki asked himself as he stared down the barrel of a Berretta pistol, that was wielded by one of the hottest women he had ever seen, dark purple hair, a black shirt and cut jeans that showed her ass off easily.

'_Interesting, not just anyone can catch me off-guard like this.'_ He thought as the one he presumed as the captain said to the crew of the ship "All right, we got what we came for so sit tight and don't follow us, ya do and we got an RPG with your names on it."

A few minutes later Naruto found himself on his 'kidnappers' ship, he was sitting down against the wall as the woman and muscles were having some kind of argument "Come on Dutch! We're only getting 20 G's, I figured we could make a little extra if we hold this guy for ransom, maybe 7 or 10 G's." the man referred to as Dutch sighed as he lit a cigarette "Besides, I found these on him." She said then pulled out two silver Desert Eagles from a duffle bag, causing Dutch to raise an eyebrow.

"These things are custom too, worth a pretty penny. I don't think this guy is your run of the mill delivery boy." She said with a smirk causing the whiskered man to chuckle and add himself to the conversation "Damn right they're custom, you damage them and I'll kill you." This caused the purple-haired woman to grin sadistically as she put one of her pistols to his head and asked "How you going to do that, bitch?" in the background Dutch was inspecting the two pistols retrieved from their 'hostage' he noticed on the grip was an were two insignia's one on each gun, one had the kanji for 'death' and the other for 'coffin'. He took a drag from a cigarette believing he had once heard of a certain mercenary that had guns like these.

The blonde merc grinned widely as he replied to Revy "Rule of thumb: When you tie up someone, be careful how you do it. With me being against a wall and my hands behind my back, you can't see what I'm doing." With that he undid the knot keeping his arms tied and grabbed Revy's Beretta, pulling it in a way the barrel wasn't facing him, head-butted her and spun her around putting her in a headlock.

Dutch brought up one of the Desert Eagles he was inspecting but was beaten in speed, by Naruto aiming the Beretta at the captain's head. Dutch however noticed a tattoo on the whiskered man's arm, it was that of a coffin with a crucifix on it. "Now I know who you are. Naruto 'The Undertaker' Uzumaki; you're a pretty big name in these waters. What're you doing taking on a job like toting that disc around?" he spoke in a rather nervous tone now knowing who they were dealing with, on the inside he was thinking _'Goddamnit! We have the worst fucking luck, The Undertaker of all people! If we're not careful we can kiss our ass's goodbye.'_

The blonde grinned as he made sure to hold Revy in a way that prevented her from using her other pistol said woman was now quivering somewhere between fear, admiration, and ecstasy as she thought _'My god, The Undertaker? What the fuck is he doing on a delivery job? Now that I think about it, I've always wanted to meet him and ask for his fucking autograph, though if his reputation is anything to go by I'll likely end up dead or… or… my god I can feel his muscles and they're rock hard!'_

Naruto spoke calmly while wondering why despite Revy's position he was smelling a honey scent coming from her "That's correct, pray tell, who hired you to get that disc anyway? Because I know random pirates would have no use for it." The dark-skinned man answered "Ah, you're right, we don't. Hotel Moscow hired us."

At that the blonde's ears perked up and asked "Hotel Moscow? Did Bala-chan hire you?" this caused both Revy and Dutch to raise their eyebrows in curiosity but the purple-haired woman spoke angrily while secretly squeezing his arm that was holding her neck to feel his muscles "If you mean Sis, I mean Balalaika then yes. What's it to you asshole?"

Naruto laughed heartily as he answered "Why me and her are friends! Why didn't you say that you worked for her? Tell you what, what say we stop playing monkey in the middle and have a calm and pleasant chat, what say you Muscles?"

'Muscles' lips twitched slightly in annoyance at that and replied "Technically we don't work for her, we just do jobs for payment from her. That's all; but talking about this more calmly is fine by me. Revy, don't attack him." The tattooed woman nodded saying in an irritated tone "Got it, I've heard stories about him." The blonde released her and handed back her pistol as he asked "What kind? The good ones I hope."

She scoffed as she replied angrily "The fuck do you care?" this only caused him to burst out laughing as he spoke to her in a flirtatious tone "I like them fiery." She blushed and drew her pistol and pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire. "Wha?" she checked her Beretta and found that the clip had been taken out.

The blonde chuckled and showed her he had the clip "Now let's not have any of that." He spoke in a cheeky tone causing her to growl and snatched the clip from him as she sat down with a plop while crossing her arms. _'Not even five minutes of knowing her and already I know she's hiding behind a mask of fury and bloodlust to both bury her sorrows and take it out on others… reminds me of myself though I only showed my anger to those that deserved it.'_

He proceeded to lean against the walls as Dutch asked "So what's a high-ranking mercenary like you doing a delivery boy job like this?" the blonde waved his hand from side to side as he answered "Was bored, there weren't any other jobs so had no choice but to take it. Small time jobs are better than nothing, yeah?"

The captain nodded since he knew that Lagoon Company sometimes would have to do such jobs on occasion. The blonde then spoke "Since you're working for Bala-chan then I've got no beef with you. Hell, I'll even help you deliver the stupid disk to her, especially if you'd be so kind as to give me a lift."

"Hold on a sec; legendary merc or not, we're not a fucking taxi." Spoke Revy in an irritated voice. Naruto chuckled replying "Indeed, but I don't have any other means of transportation, so that leaves me in a pinch." The captain chuckled as he said more calmly than before "True, I'll make you a deal; If we give you a life you'll have to buy me, Revy and Benny a drink at the Yellow Flag."

"Done and done; anything else?" Naruto said as he retrieved his two Desert Eagles. To this Revy spoke "Just one more thing… please autograph one of my boys." The last part she spoke in an uncharacteristic cheerful tone while holding out one of her Berettas.

"Sure." Answered the blonde as he pulled a sharpie pen out of nowhere and scribbled his name onto her gun, in the background Dutch's jaw was hanging open as his shades fell down slightly. Even though Revy didn't like his flirting with her a moment ago she was still a big fan of his work and reputation.

"What's all the commotion?" asked another voice as a man with blonde hair wearing glasses appeared. The dark-skinned man replied "It's nothing, anyway we've got a guest: Naruto Uzumaki." At the name, Benny screamed out in terror "THE UNDERTAKER! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! DON'T EAT MY SOUL!"

All three of them sweat-dropped at that with the ninja turned mercenary spoke in a deadpan tone "Um… I'm not a Shinigami you know."

After a few minutes of calming down the computer expert, they headed for Roanapur. About two hours later they docked and arrived at the Yellow Flag, a bar that was supposed to be 'neutral ground' but it was anything but considering that shootouts and brawls happened there on a daily basis.

"Man, it's been awhile since I've been here. Well, as promised I'll buy you a round of drinks." Naruto spoke with a grin. "That would be appreciated Fox." Dutch spoke smirking at the nickname he gave the legendary merc, mainly because he didn't want to attract unneeded attention from having 'The Undertaker' with him.

"Hey Fox, be sure not to…" the dark-skinned man tried to say but their new friend had already dragged both Revy and Benny inside, when he realized this Dutch clicked his tongue in annoyance and entered inside. The moment he stepped through the door he already noticed the tense atmosphere, not the kind from gang-related tensions, but pure fear. It didn't take long for the boss of Lagoon company to realize why it was like this, namely: Fox.

Several glasses hit the floor when they noticed Naruto's presence, at the bar the bartender Bao's legs were quaking as he thought _'God must hate me, Lagoon company and The Undertaker, together? I'll be ruined in no time!'_ his train of thought was broken when he noticed them approaching with the Undertaker saying "Bacardi, Bao-san." The bartender nodded knowing to NEVER mess with the Undertaker.

Amongst the patrons, they were whispering things like "Is that the Undertaker?" or "I thought he was in Japan." And one whispered "I thought he was supposed to look scarier." One patron got up and approached the bar asking "You the Undertaker?"

The now nicknamed 'Fox' merely replied "Depends; Do I owe you money? Did I kill a friend or brother of yours that came for my head? Or are you just a random bounty hunter?" the unnamed man answered "I'm a bounty hunter alright, the name's 'Quick-Draw Mcgraw' you heard of me?"

Fox answered "You specifically? No, I haven't. Besides, what kind of self-respecting bounty hunter names himself off a classic kid's show from Boomerang?" this earned several laughs from Lagoon company and many of the patrons.

Amongst the patrons was a woman with a long scar across her neck, in another corner was a blonde woman wearing dark pink sunshades, and in a private booth sat a woman with a scar on the side of her face with several men who were guarding her. All three of these women thought _'The Undertaker is back in town? Good, can't wait to do… __**business**__ with him.'_

Back with Naruto and co.

Mcgraw held a hand over his pistol and shouted "DRAW!" he reached for it but before he could clear leather, Naruto drew his gun and fired spilling the bounty hunter's brain matter all over the floor. Bao grimaced because he'd have to clean it up later, a clapping sound was heard as one Balalaika, the head of Hotel Moscow in Roanapur approached Lagoon company saying "Excellent work as always Mr. Naruto."

The blonde nodded in respect to her then Dutch spoke "Didn't expect to see you here, Ms. Balalaika." The Russian woman chuckled as she smoked a cigar and replied "Just because I'm one of the major player's here doesn't mean I can't get a drink from a bar." The dark-skinned man fell silent at that since he knew it was true.

Meanwhile Revy was scowling because she wanted to see if Naruto's famed skills as a gunslinger were true, and it couldn't be done against a third-rate thug like that so she said "Oi, Blondie that was pretty good, but c'mon anyone could've done that. How about we really test your skills?"

Fox's face split into a grin as he realized that Revy was challenging him, so he decided to play along. "Okay then, how about we play 'William Tell'?" he asked a dark smile.

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N. Don't really have much to say here, anyway's the pairing will be a harem of four, though one should be obvious. Please Read and Review and keep an eye out for other updates. Thank you, and May God Bless America.**


End file.
